It Goes Without Saying
by Kyrachii
Summary: [Trad] Alec n'est pas particulièrement bon avec les mots, mais Magnus arrive à le comprendre, un geste après l'autre. Inspiré par un post tumblr (headcanon) (Alec isn't particularly good with words, but Magnus is figuring him out one gesture at a time. Inspired by a tumblr headcanon)


**Après un petit moment d'attente (que voulez vous, certains savent se faire désirer -en fait c'est juste un problème de notification-) reignofdreams m'a répondu, m'autorisant à traduire son OS délicieusement adorable.**

 **Disclamer :** Shadowhunters ne m'appartiens pas, et les personnages n'ont plus. Ces derniers sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare ! Merci a vous, Cassie !

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Malec. MOUAK ! OTP !

 **Situation :** Je dirai... Après la saison 1. Mais ya pas de spoils, no worries.

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis vraiment flattée que quelqu'un traduise mon OS. Le français est un si belle langue ! Encore merci !_

 **Note de traductrice :** J'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus fidèle possible au texte d'origine. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, dès qu'on le traduit en français, on perd toute la beauté et l'essence du texte. Je vous conseille donc, et plus que vivement, d'aller lire cette histoire en VO. Les feels n'en seront que plus ljqsbdljbscljabcljaabf

* * *

Alexander n'est pas particulièrement bon avec les mots.

Magnus le sait et alors que cela peut être parfois frustrant, il trouve surtout ce trait de caractère incroyablement attachant. La façon dont il s'embrouille dans ses réponses quand Magnus utilise un surnom, ou la façon dont cette exquise rougeur se répand sur sa peau, à chaque compliments qu'il lui fait, comme si c'était son levé de soleil personnel... Magnus trouve toutes ces choses absolument magnifiques et il ne peut s'imaginer avoir Alec différemment.

Alexander est un homme d'action, fort et aimant et loyal à l'extrême. Il inspire une loyauté similaire et une once de crainte chez ceux qu'il commande, et Magnus n'a jamais été aussi amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il l'est de son bien-aimé Alec. Il peut le regarder toute la journée sans se lasser de toutes les nuances de son comportement, petits signes invisibles aux yeux de la majorité, mais qui sont aussi clairs que des mots pour Magnus. Parce qu'il s'est dévoué à apprendre le langage muet d'Alec, vouant toute sa personne durant l'année précédente à comprendre cet incroyable garçon qui à creusé aussi profondément dans son cœur.

Malgré tout, ça lui prend un moment pour comprendre ce qu'Alexander essaie de lui dire.

Ça commence une nuit, après un tendre et incroyable ébat amoureux. Cette nuit avait été pleine de baisers papillon et de respectueuses caresses, de gémissements voilés et de soupirs frissonnants. Avec Alec se glissant en lui avec lenteur, presque comme une torture, Magnus ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu' _Alexander_ et _Je t'aime_. Cependant, il ne le dit pas. Au lieu de ça, ils s'allongent, entremêlés l'un avec l'autre après la délivrance, la chaude satisfaction les enveloppant comme une couverture. Magnus se laisse dériver, perdu dans la sensation qu'Alec lui procure, traçant un chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale et sur ses épaules avec ses lèvres... Il s'arrête parfois pour tracer un symbole sur sa peau, le contact est si léger que Magnus ne reconnaît presque pas le creux et la courbe qui s'épanouissent en formant une rune. Il veut demander à Alec ce qu'elle signifie, mais le sommeil l'avait déjà étreint pour l'emmener dans son royaume.

Il est très attentif après ça. Il note la façon dont Alec trace silencieusement ce même symbole sur son épaule ou son dos ou sa nuque, il se complaît dans la chaleur des lèvres d'Alec tandis qu'il appose un lent baiser sur chaque symboles tracés.

Une part de Magnus veut demander à Alec ce que ce symbole veut dire. Mais une plus grosse partie, cette partie qui connaît Alexander et sa façon de s'exprimer dans ses actions... Cette partie lui intime de rester silencieux. Au lieu de quoi il se concentre sur chaque lignes, glissées et boucles jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la voir dans son esprit et s'en souvenir.

Magnus tire Izzy dans un coin la fois suivante où il est à l'Institut, lui dessinant le symbole du mieux qu'il peut, espérant qu'elle le reconnaisse. A la façon dont elle perd son souffle et dont ses yeux brillent de joie, ça ne peut qu'être quelque chose de positif. Elle ne dit rien, lui faisant simplement un câlin avant de griffonner un mot en dessous de son dessin, pliant le papier pour lui tendre avec un petite sourire un peu étonné.

Il attend d'être de retour dans son loft avant de lire ce qu'elle a écrit. Puis s'effondre aussitôt, choqué. Le Président Miaou lâche un sifflement irrité mais Magnus s'en fiche complètement.

 _Amour._

Le mot résonne encore et encore dans sa tête, courant à travers ses veines et créant son chemin jusqu'à son cœur, le remplissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ai l'impression qu'il soit sur le point d'éclater.

 _Amour._

Magnus avait à peine oser espérer que ce moment arrive, bien qu'il ai su à l'instant même où Alec avait tourné son sourire éblouissant et timide vers lui, qu'il était déjà sous l'emprise du garçon. Il a vécu des siècles, rencontré et aimé et perdu d'innombrable personne, mais Magnus n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique qu'Alec l'est, autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Alec lui offre de toutes nouvelles de premières fois, mais la plus importante est qu'il est le premier qui semble vraiment se soucier de lui en retour, le premier partenaire avec lequel Magnus s'est sentit capable de laisser tomber son masque et d'être vulnérable. Et la preuve est là, écrite dans sa chaire avec la chaleur du touché d'Alec, réservée aux moments où rien d'autre n'importe qu'eux (deux).

Il ne réalise pas qu'il est en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que le Président Miaou ronronne doucement sur ses genoux, le regard pointé vers le bas tandis que ses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

 _Mon Alexander_ , pense Magnus. _Mon cher et extraordinaire Alexander. Je t'aime aussi._

Alexander n'est pas doué avec les mots, Magnus le sait. Mais si la façon dont ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent d'incrédulité, si la façon dont il attire Magnus à lui pour un baiser presque violent quand il voit le symbole tatoué en noir et or à l'emplacement du cœur de Magnus lorsqu'ils font l'amour la fois suivante sont des indications, alors...

Magnus est assuré que son message est reçu, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit nécessaire.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu autant qu'a moi !

Un grand merci a reignofdreams pour ce super texte !

XOXO

Kroko


End file.
